


Sky's the Limit

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pining, Slow Burn, Violence, bnha au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since he was little, Hinata wanted to fly. He wanted to be able to hold the stars in the palm of his hands. Now, he feels like his dream can come true as he applies to Karasuno High, a school for future heroes. Though the start of high school is a bit bumping, Hinata can tell that his future is bright.





	1. Quirks & Other Info

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be updated each time I post a new chapter!!! Pre-existing characters will be added here into their sections, as well as some of my original characters. It's very important that you read this chapter, as it helps give you a better idea of how their quirks work with one another. If you want me to add important OCs onto this list, please let me know!!

**First years**

Hinata Shouyou

Hero Name: Decoy

Quirk: Amplification

  * His body uses energy to amplify the power of his muscles in his body, enhancing his abilities
  * Example: He can use this in his calves, making him run faster and jump high then normal
  * Because of his high speed and a strong amount of powers, Hinata is normally used as a distraction during team activities to be able to achieve the actual goal set ahead of them. 



Quirk Drawback: Throwing up

  * Overexertion of quirk can lead to things like dehydration, which can lead to throwing up



School: Karasuno

Class: 1-A

Class Rank (beginning): 22nd

Class Rank (end of the year): 4th

 

Kageyama Tobio

Hero Name: The King

Quirk: Ice Canon

  * Shoots balls of ice out of his hands, and wherever they hit the ground, ice appears
  * The shape of the ice depends on what form Kageyama wants it to take, meaning his quirk takes large amounts of focus and precision
  * Example: Shoots a ball of ice out of his hands and it can make a wall of ice or a stepping stone
  * He does combos easiest with Hinata and is one of the only people who can keep up with his speed when he's at full amplification 



Quirk Drawback: Dehydration/Water Shortage

  * Runs out of the water to use means he can't use his quirk
  * Can make him throw up if he pushes too hard



School: Karasuno

Class: 1-A

Class Rank (beginning): 1st

Class Rank (end of the year): 1st

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi

Hero Name: Mercury

Quirk: Antigravity

  * Touches items to make them lightweight and easier to move or toss around
  * Makes things float
  * Example: grabs someone and flips them over his shoulder with ease because of Yamaguchi making them antigravity



Quirk Drawback: Shakiness

  * The more nervous Yamaguchi gets, the harder it is to control the quirk
  * If he uses a lot of his energy for a long period of time, he ends up getting physically shaky. 



School: Karasuno

Class: 1-A

Class Rank (beginning): 17th

Class Rank (end of the year): 5th

 

Tsukishima Kei

Hero Name: Mana Shield

Quirk: Kinetic Absorption 

  * His quirk is generated through the constant use of kinetic energy. Each hit he takes is stored inside of his suit and build up the strength of his defense and his offense over time
  * Can use small or large bursts of kinetic energy to power up a block or an attack
  * Example: taking a big hit and being able to send an attack of the same power back



Quirk Drawback: Loss of Kinetic Energy

  * No kinetic energy means he can produce a shield, meaning Tsukishima takes the attack head-on. 



School: Karasuno

Class: 1-A

Class Rank (beginning): 5th

Class Rank (end of the year): 2nd

 

Yachi Hitoka

Hero Name: Wireless

Quirk: Telepathy

  * Can read the mind of others
  * Can talk to people through her mind
  * Example: reading a villains mind and explaining the thoughts to her teammates



Quirk Drawback: Radius/Emotional

  * There's a certain amount of feet that a person has to be in for her to establish an effective communication link 
  * Some people might not willingly accept the connection, meaning she can't communicate with them



School: Karasuno

Class: 1-B

Class Rank (beginning): 19th

Class Rank (end of the year): 13th

 

**Second Years**

Nishinoya Yuu

Hero Name: Rolling Thunder

Quirk: Lightning Speed

  * Uses electricity to power his speed
  * Runs into people to knock them over and electrocute them
  * Running produces electricity and electrocutes people around him
  * Example: doing a barrel roll to dodge and hitting a villain with lightning



Quirk Drawback: Metabolism/Fried Brain

  * Needs high metabolism for speed
  * Using too much electrical power causes his brain to be fried for a few minutes. Can also lead to him going unconscious



School: Karasuno

Class: 2-A

Class Rank (beginning): 2nd

Class Rank (end of the year): 2nd

 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke

Hero Name: Liquify

Quirk: Liquid Air

  * Makes the air around him act like water
  * Add more pressure to his attacks by making the air act like a stream of water
  * Can cause people to be suspended in the air like they're in the water
  * Makes it easier for moving around and stopping others by creating walls of the air
  * Example: making the air around his first act like a jet stream of water, adding power to his punch and knocking villains back. 



Quirk Drawback: Metabolism/Dehydration

  * Needs lots of energy
  * Needs to be hydrated to make the air work like water



School: Karasuno

Class: 2-A

Class Rank (beginning): 1st

Class Rank (end of the year): 1st

 

Ennoshita Chikara

Hero Name: Image 

Quirk: Illusions

  * Creates illusions to trick others and cause damage
  * Can be used to help boost the morale of the team 
  * Combos very well with Hinata’s quirk, as it makes it even harder to see him coming
  * Example: Makes an illusion of himself multiply; distracts enemies and causes mass amounts of confusion



Quirk Drawback: Breaking/Stamina

  * If the illusion breaks, it acts like shattered glass and breaks into shards that go flying in every direction
  * Very hard to control the shards after the illusion breaks
  * Needs a lot of energy to make extremely detailed illusions
  * Illusions are also on a time limit depending on how much energy Ennoshita has



School: Karasuno

Class: 2-A

Class Rank (beginning): 10th

Class Rank (end of the year): 3rd

 

Kinoshita Hisashi

Hero Name: Invisible

Quirk: Invisibility

  * HHe'ss invisible



Quirk Drawback: Emotions/State of Consciousness 

  * Mood can change whether or not he stays invisible
  * If he's very emotional, his invisibility can also be very hard to control
  * Example: being extremely pissed off can cause the invisibility to waver
  * If he goes unconscious then his invisibility breaks



School: Karasuno

Class: 2-A

Class Rank (beginning): 19th

Class Rank (end of the year): 13th

 

Narita Kazuhito

Hero Name: Grounder

Quirk: Earth Control

  * Works like earth bending
  * Makes boulders and send them towards enemies
  * Can create walls out of the earth by stomping. Can also create miniature earthquakes
  * Example: stomps on the ground and creating a big slab of the earth and sliding it in the air to hit an enemy 



Quirk Drawback: Lack of Resources

  * No natural materials = no quirk



School: Karasuno

Class: 2-A

Class Rank (beginning): 17th

Class Rank (end of the year): 14th

 

**Third Years**

Sawamura Daichi

Hero Name: Crow

Quirk: Transformation Swarm

  * Shapeshifting + splitting into multiple beings to create an army
  * Favorite swarm: a murder of crows, which is where he got his hero name from
  * This can include mystical creatures, but they take more energy
  * He controls the consciousness of each creature and can come back together through any animal
  * Example: transforms himself into a murder of crows and attacks



Quirk Drawback: Unconsciousness/Death  

  * As long as one creature us left before he transforms back into a human, he will be alive. If he reaches one creature he will go unconscious once he switches back



School: Karasuno

Class: 3-A

Class Rank (beginning): 2nd

Class Rank (end of the year): 2nd

 

Sugawara Koushi

Hero Name: Rift

Quirk: God Mode

  * Suga acts as a portal to a different dimension
  * The god of this dimensions, whose name is Rift (hence her name) works to entrap evildoers in his dimension
  * If there's any light in that person's heart, Rift lets them go free and make sure they work to improve themselves
  * Rift can fly and bends light rays to his will and has incredible amounts of strength
  * The dimension is opened through Suga’s heart after each battle



Quirk Drawback: Loss of Control/Exiting God Mode

  * If Suga loses emotional control, Rift can wreak havoc through the emotional connection they have with one another, meaning neither of them is in control
  * Suga becomes very weak after exiting god mode



School: Karasuno

Class: 3-A

Class Rank (beginning): 3rd

Class Rank (end of the year): 3rd

 

Azumane Asahi

Hero Name: Ace

Quirk: Wings

  * Allows him to sprout wings so he can fly
  * Example: punching an enemy after dive bombing to increase the amount of power in the attack



Quirk Drawback: Heat

  * If his wings get burned in any way he can't fly



School: Karasuno

Class: 3-A

Class Rank (beginning): 1st

Class Rank (end of the year): 1st

 

Kiyoko Shimizu

Hero Name: Magma

Quirk: Lava Body

  * Turns her body into molten rock, allowing her body to become stretchable
  * Her body sets fire to the area around her and she melts things she touches
  * She can also melt into a puddle of lava and can move around in that state



Quirk Drawback: Emotional Control

  * Her quirk is hard to control when in distress or overly emotional



School: Karasuno

Class: 3-B

Class Rank (beginning): 6th

Class Rank (end of the year): 3rd

 

**Heroes/Staff**

Ukai Keishin

Hero Name: Analysis

Quirk: Hyper-Analysis

  * Allows him to analyze the abilities of other with a glance
  * Allows him to predict the movements of others, and helps him decide the best kind of teams based on quirk and personality



Quirk Drawback: Energy

  * No energy = no quirk



School: Karasuno

Hero Type: Pro

Occupation: Teacher

Class: Combat Specialist; all A levels

 

Takeda Ittetsu

Hero Name: Spirit Booster

Quirk: Emotional Atmosphere

  * Allows him to change the emotional atmosphere around people to make them feel different emotions



Quirk Drawback: Breaking Through

  * If someone breaks through the atmosphere, all of it breaks entirely for everyone affected by it 



School: Karasuno

Hero Type: Pro

Class: Homeroom; 1-A


	2. Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata applies to Karasuno High

The first time Hinata’s quirk activated, he was five and reaching for the stars. That was his dream. To be able to fly high up above the earth and look down to be able to see a new perspective of the skyline he saw every night. That's what Hinata dreamed of.

He was jumping, his arms out stretched, his eyes shut tight as he recoiled his legs and pushed himself off the ground with the balls of his feet with all his power. Hinata chewed his lip, shutting his eyes even tighter than before. He was full of frustration, and yet still so full of hope.

This time felt different. When he bent his knees and lowered himself closer to the ground, it was an entirely new experience for him. He felt his muscles tense, a new source of energy burning the way through his calves. Hinata smiled, rocking on the tips of his toes before propelling himself off the ground.

As his feet left the air, he opened his eyes, laughing as he rises above the earth, the seconds feeling like hours as he matched the height of the lamp post that was next to his street. He screamed a little as gravity away, a buzzing sensation filling his entire body. Hinata didn't know what it was. A mixture of adrenaline and happiness, maybe, but it felt like something else. Something new. Something he always wanted to feel.

Hinata is now 15, and he's trying to make it into Karasuno High. His new dream is to touch the sky by becoming a pro-hero.

He stands in front of one of the many Karasuno biodome, the interior filled with an unknown habitat. The goal of the entrance exam is simple; destroy the robots and rack up enough points to make into the school. If it had been a written exam, Hinata would have been sure that he would fail. Thankfully, it wasn't. Hinata was in a comfortable environment. He was sure to make it through.

Hinata stretched his legs, a buzzing feeling rising in his chest, his eyes locked onto the grand steel doors with a sense of determination. He smiled as he reached an arm behind his head, the clock ticking down in his mind of when the watch would be starting.

He couldn't stop moving, energy pulsed from his heart and reached his legs and arms at a mile a minute. This was everything Hinata had ever wanted. To be a hero. To save people, to be like Tiny Giant, the number one pro hero in Japan. These next thirty minutes would make or break his future. His dream. The alarm sounded and the doors swiftly flew open. Before Hinata could even think to breathe, his legs were moving. The muscles in his legs tingle with each step, wind blowing his hair out of his face as he launched himself into the street of the biodome.

Hinata was standing in an artificial city. Surrounded by skyscrapers and empty buildings. It was a modern model, and it made him feel far away from home. Like he was in Tokyo, except Tokyo was empty, and the only thing in sight were skyscrapers, robots, and children fighting to be heroes.

His calves tensed as he propelled himself off the ground, lightly skidding against the side of a building before launching himself fist first into a robot. Hinata grimaced as he skidded to the ground. There was a clean scrape around his knuckles from where his hit had landed, blood seeping out of the wound. He turned his attention back to the fight, the lifeless body of the robot laying on the ground next to him, wires and sparks peeking out of his dented head.

Hinata smiled. He didn't know how many points that robot was, maybe one or two. He had a hard time paying attention to the presentation. He has a hard time paying attention to anything. But, he did know that he was a minute into the fight and had at least one point on the board. Nothing could fill his veins with more adrenaline than this match.

He started running again, watching as people teamed up against bots, while other took them out with ease. Hinata landed another few points, more and more racking up. Even with his energy depleting, each time he defeated a robot he felt more energetic and alive. At twenty minutes, he had put down 14 robots. Ten more minutes left. That was all the time in the world.

He heard a scream somewhere behind him, followed by the sound if an explosion. Hinata was sprinting before he could even think another thought. Rolling down the main street was a robot the size of the skyscrapers.  

People were running down the street, some using quirks to project them farther away. Others were pulling up people and rushing, but one person caught his eye.

Someone with short black hair was backing down into the street, streams, and balls of ice launching out of his hand. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the world around him, his focus being put on the robot he was battling, not the giant one closing in on his back.

Hinata was running, the robot stepping at his side turning into a blur, his mind set on the person in front of him. A block of ice materialized before him, his minds forcing his feet to push itself off the ground and on top the stepping stone. It shattered underneath his feet, the ice flying off in shards, landing in the cracks of the robot's armor. Hinata’s feet were now pressed against the wall, the pressure in his calves building as he launched once more, his arms outstretched.

He met the eyes of the boy. His iris’ were dark and intense, reminding him of a hurricane as Hinata could see his brain work behind his eyes. His mouth was open and in less than a second, Hinata had his arms wrapped around his waist, and was hoping between the walls of the building until he landed safely on the roof.

“What the hell was that?” the boy's voice was smooth and bitter. He pushed away from Hinata, visibly swallowing, his eyebrows knitted tightly together.

“Uh? I'm helping you?” Hinata offered with a smile, quickly turning his attention back to the giant robot. He felt a hand grab his shoulder, giving him a swift tug, causing him to fall to the ground as a loud popping sound filled his ears. He grimaced, rubbing his elbow as he looked up to see the boy blasting another ball of ice out of his hand, down into the alleyway. There was an explosion, followed by a rush of cold air that made his hair blow out if his face.

“We’re even now,” His glance was short, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as he slowly blinked. It made Hinata’s mind go numb for a moment. He was pretty and very, very intimidating.

“I'm Hinata,” A smile lingered on his lips as he stood, dusting off his clothes.

“Kageyama,” he offered another glance before letting out three more blasts of ice out of his hands, each time a pillar of ice popped up, the next shorter than the previous. Kageyama took a running jump, hopping down each one like a set of stairs. Hinata instinctively followed, the ice breaking under his feet with each jump. “The robot doesn't have any points, shrimpy. There's no point in fighting that thing unless you want to get your ass kicked.”

Hinata swallowed. He was low on energy. He could feel his stomach sink, anxiety filling his mind as he stood there, watching as the enormous bot wrecked havoc with each step it took, screams still filling the air.

“People might get hurt,” Hinata turned back for a moment, catching Kageyama’s displeased look. He had one shot at this. A direct hit to the skull with all of the energy he had left. That would end it for sure, but he still needed the energy to be able to land-

“If you're gonna save people stop using your head and start acting on instinct. I'm sure that's what you do best anyways.”

“Big talk for a guy who doesn't want to help,” Hinata bit his tongue, his muscles burning as he rolled up his sleeves and started to jog, and then jumped.

He soared through the air. It was the highest up that Hinata had ever been. His arm reeled back, his legs bending towards his back as his fist opened.

The rest happened in slow motion. Everything slowed, the sounds of the wind and screams and destruction fading from his mind as he was inches away from the back of the robot's skull. Hinata’s legs straighten, moving towards his stomach as his palm collided with the metal. It crumbled underneath his hand, crunching like aluminum under his fingertips.

Hinata recoiled, his body flipping through the air as he began to fall, his eyes glued onto the crumpled head of the bot. Sparks were flying as it began to lose balance, and started to fall to the ground, landing on top of the building next door.

His eyes flew shut, his mouth dry and his head spinning as his body twisted through the air. Hinata knew he was seconds from reaching the ground. He wouldn't be able to stick the landing this time.

His eyes flew open as he hit something cold.

Hinata looked down to see the ice split beneath him. When he met Kageyama’s eyes the world started spinning. The rush of cold air, gravity pulling him down and those eyes that were made of storms made his stomach sink. Kageyama’s eyes were striking, light flashing through them as his hand began to glow as another shot of ice landed below his body.

The air blew again, this time pushing him to his feet as the ice broke. A smile tugged at the corner of Kageyama’s lips, making Hinata’s stomach do a one-eighty. “Who the fuck said I didn't want to help?”

Intense. Striking. A head-spinning whirlwind. That's who Kageyama was. That's who he would always be.

A bell rang through Hinata’s ears. It was over. He took out fifteen robots in all, one that didn't cost any points at all.

His heart sank, his eyes drifting to his hand. It stung like the way his legs did. His hand buzzed like the first day he had almost touched the sky. Hinata was tired, and yet the adrenaline rush was still tumbling through his mind, rushing in his bloodstream, reaching the hand that spiked a robot.

* * *

It had been a week. A week since the Karasuno entrance exam and he was waiting for the news. It was hard to sleep through the exhilaration and the anxiety. So weight was put onto thirty minutes, and the weight dragged on through seven more days.

Natsu was curled up by his side, her body wrapped around his arm as he bounced his leg, his eyes stuck in a trance, enraptured by the door. His mother had given him soft and kind words when he had come back home. A warm embrace and a kiss on the forehead, telling him not to worry much. He wished his mind would have taken her words to heart.

There was a knock on the door that had Hinata’s heart racing. He gently pushed Natsu away, a smile rising in his face as he rushed to the door and swung it open. Sitting on his doorstep was a video player.

A noise of happiness escaped from his throat as he quickly scooped it up, rushing into his room and closing the door. Hinata took in several deep breaths, trying to control himself as he pressed play.

A projection appeared.

“I am Ukai Keishin. I am the leader of the Karasuno department of combat. I am here to congratulate you, Hinata Shouyou, for making it into our school. During your entrance exam, you not only accomplished many feats of strength,” images flashed before his eyes. Video of himself kicking the legs off of robots, punching through their skulls. He was smiling the entire time. Hinata himself didn't even notice that “but you also showed a great amount of compassion.”

A new set of videos played through. Images of him grabbing Kageyama by the waist, bouncing off the walls in slow motion his hands never leaving Kageyama’s sides.

“With both, if these concepts under your belt, the school council has determined you as 1-A material. Congratulations, Hinata. I cannot wait to help you grow.”

The projection cut off. His room now filled with silence. Hinata smiled, bouncing around his room, laughter, and whoops escaping as he crashed on his bed, burying his face into his pillow.

He busted out of his bedroom, scooping Natsu up in his arms, spinning her around in a tight hug. “I'm in! I did it to Natsu! I actually made it! In class 1-A at Karasuno!”

Hinata was so close to the clouds at that moment. He had never felt closer to the heavens in his life, and he could only hope that the gap between them would be quickly bridged.


End file.
